


Mutant and Proud

by kindkit



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Identity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-25
Updated: 2011-06-25
Packaged: 2017-10-20 17:10:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/215090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kindkit/pseuds/kindkit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hank wonders.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mutant and Proud

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place post-movie, ca. late 1963. It was written in response to a prompt by lilacsigil, who asked if Hank wants to be "mutant and proud."

What Hank wonders is: proud of _what_? The genetic fluke that gave him large and agile feet? The rather serious scientific error that made him blue and furry?

Everyone is a mutant. Everyone. Charles knows that, surely; the man's a geneticist.

Perhaps it's easier to be proud if you're a telepath, or can change shape or manipulate electromagnetism. Hank's proud of his mind, but that's not "his" mutation. It's too ordinary, unlike his ape-ish feet. He _worked_ for his scientific skills.

 _The content of our characters_ , Hank thinks. But it's too late for that dream, and perhaps it always was.


End file.
